This invention relates to hair care compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to hair conditioning compositions which are especially useful for conditioning hair by leaving it in a pleasing and satisfactory, soft, lustrous and easily manageable condition. In a more specific aspect, this invention relates to aqueous, homogenous and conditioning shampoo compositions which exhibit outstanding cleaning characteristics, as well as being characterized by an outstanding capacity for conditioning clean hair.
It is well known that simple aqueous detergent compositions are useful for the cleansing of hair by promoting the removal of soil and excess natural oil. For practical use shampoo compositions must not dull the hair by removing all of the natural oils from the hair nor damage it by harsh detergent action. In addition, an acceptable shampoo product must provide lather in both hard and soft water and be sufficiently stable so that it does not deteriorate on standing or in the course of normal use. In most deteregent compositions now in use as shampoos the removal of natural oils to a greater or lesser extent is unavoidable as a part of the cleansing action, as is some hair damage as a result of detergent action. Furthermore, shampoo compositions which thoroughly clean the hair usually leave it in a statically electrified state, in which the individual hairs repel each other, or in a state in which simple combing produces this undesired electrification. In either case, the hair is very difficult to manage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hair conditioning composition which leaves the hair in a pleasing and satisfactory, soft, lustrous and easily manageable condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hair conditioning composition which may be incorporated into conventional wave set or creme rinse compositions for use subsequent to shampooing or, alternatively, may be incorporated into a shampoo base to provide a one-step shampoo/conditioning composition.